I Remembered
by Nami1
Summary: I'm not that great with Summaries. ^_^; It's a song fic that I wrote. Please R/R! (Ryoko/Tenchi)


I will remember you  
  
Did I make the right choice by leaving? I've waited so long for you.. but you seemed to ignore me latly. I will always remember you, but will you remember me?  
  
Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by  
  
You always looked right through me to her. I used to be the one you ran to, but now I'm an old toy, you, the child, got tired of. You needed something more.. Oh, how I wish for to come for me again.. I only hope I'm wrong.  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I remember all the fun we had together, when you came for me, turning down your grandfather for you to be with the princess. You cared more for me, but.. that seemed so long ago from our heartache.  
  
Remember the good times we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
  
The smile you gave me was only for me. It made me feel warm, happy.. I could smile in the rain, seeing your smile. But I waited for you to choose me.. you waited too long, love.  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one.  
  
I lay here in my bed, thinkin' of you. I can't sleep. Why do you intend to invade my mind all the time? I'm afiad that if I close my eyes I will see you, then I will cry. I'm stronger than that.. but you have weaken me.  
  
I'm so tired, but I can't sleep Standin' on the edge of soemthing much too deep  
  
----*  
  
"Sasami, have you seen Ryoko?" Tenchi asked one afternoon.  
  
"No Tenchi, I'm sure she somewhere around here though." Sasami smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." Tenchi smiled back.  
  
"Don't forget we're about to have lunch soon!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be here." He replied, continuing to walk outside.  
  
----*  
  
The wind felt so nice out by the bloomed sakura trees, as you could smell the sweet smell of thier blossoms. But one smile was missing from the area.  
  
'Where are you my Ryoko?' Tenchi silently asked himself.  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.  
  
"I know you left, so come back to me.. What did I do wrong?" he finally asked aloud.  
  
But I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for memories.  
  
"I need you.."  
  
----*  
  
"I need you Tenchi.. please don't leave me." I always cried into the night as I slept. Reasons why I cannot sleep.  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
  
I look back to my past, at what I did to everyone.. It haunts me, taking you away. I will not give up.. I'm coming to you. I'll give us one more chance. I hope this is right.  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
"I'm coming.."  
  
----*  
  
Sitting upon a rock, he waits. He dreams. He longs..  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
'Stop doing this to yourself Tenchi. She won't coem back. You hurt her too badly.'  
  
"Tenchi. Look at me."  
  
He looks up to see his dreams real.  
  
"Ryoko.."  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light.  
  
He smiles me that smile, oh that smile..  
  
"You came back! You came.." He smiled brightly, hugging her.  
  
"I came for you, my Tenchi." I relpied, hugging back.  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories.  
  
"No more crying, no more weeping. We're free, Ryoko. We'll live. We'll stay just like this." Tenchi whispered into her ear.  
  
Ryoko smiled, hugging onto him tighter, whispering back, "We'll be together.. I'll stay. I not forgot you. Holding onto to us.. I survived."  
  
And I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories Weep not for the memories..  
  
"Tenchi.." Ryoko said after awhile.  
  
He pulled back to look at her, "Yes?"  
  
"One memory I held on to the most was one the will make us think of the furture for us.." She said, with a birght smile.  
  
"What one is that?" He thought for a moment.  
  
She hugged him, so she could whipser to him, "Your a father, my Tenchi.." 


End file.
